Kissu Kissu no Jutsu
by Roullete Noa
Summary: Sasuke itu pemarah, ngambekan, sensitif, posesif, dan Sakura tak punya pilihan selain menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman./Short fic/Warning inside/


**.**

 **Kissu Kissu no Jutsu**

 **.**

Sasuke itu pemarah, ngambekan, sensitif, posesif, dan Sakura tak punya pilihan selain menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun

 **Warning :** AU, OoC, typo(s), misstypo(s), romance nanggung, etc

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Lengkingan suara yang berasal dari arah belakang tak serta merta membuat sang pemilik nama berhenti. Sepasang kakinya malah dipacu semakin cepat, meninggalkan gadis yang terus-menerus memanggilnya tanpa lelah.

"Hey, tunggu aku Sasuke- _kun_ _no baka_!"

Teriakan itu kembali menggelegar. Derap langkah terdengar semakin dekat, semakin kencang, dan semakin menakutkan. Serasa dikejar kuntilanak, Sasuke pun memperlaju jalannya. Ia sama sekali tak gentar. Bodo amat. Mau diteriaki atau diapakan saja, ia sudah tak peduli. Dia yang mahaganteng ini sedang jengkel luar biasa dan ia tak mau mengalah. Pemandangan yang ia saksikan barusan sudah cukup untuk membuat hatinya tercabik sembilu. Asik.

'SRET.'

Langkah Sasuke akhirnya terhenti akibat cengkeraman kuat pada lengannya. Sakura tampak kelelahan. Beberapa helai rambutnya menempel di dahinya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Apa-apaan kau? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi," omelnya ganas dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia tertunduk sambil memijat-mijat betis seksinya yang hampir menyaingi betis tukang becak. Lama-lama meletus ini kaki! Mengejar Sasuke seperti mengejar bencong yang diburu satpol PP. Ribet! Mana mukanya judes pula. Kalau bukan karena alasan sayang, sudah lama Sakura ingin menggaplok kepala pemuda itu pakai sepatu _high heels_ yang ia kenakan sekarang.

Bibir Sasuke tetap terkunci dan hanya menatap dengan tajam.

"Kau marah karena aku berbicara dengan Sasori- _kun_?" Sakura geleng-geleng kepala. "Demi Tuhan, kami hanya ngobrol biasa."

Sasuke kontan mendengus. Ia kesal bukan tanpa alasan. Sasori si muka bayi laknat itu adalah _mantan kekasih_ Sakura dan mereka _bukan_ sekedar ngobrol biasa. Dari kejauhan saja, ia bisa melihat mereka berdua cekikan bersama dan saat ia menghampiri, Sasori langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman miring seolah menghina. Setan. Namun Sasuke hanya bisa diam sambil memasang wajah sangar. Jika ia menonjok Sasori di restoran tadi, bisa-bisa dirinya dituduh menganiaya anak di bawah umur. Tidak level berantem sama bocah SD. Sasori kan cuma menang imut doang. Soal keseksian dan kegantengan, mereka boleh diadu.

"Sasuke- _kun..._ " Nada suara Sakura melembut. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Kening Sasuke semakin berkerut. Ia percaya sepenuhnya pada Sakura tetapi ia sama sekali tidak percaya pada lelaki manapun yang mendekati gadis itu. Ia tak mau kekasihnya sampai khilaf karena godaan mantan yang terkutuk.

"Sasuke?"

Diam.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon, Akhirnya Sakura pun ikut diam. Bola matanya berputar bosan. Ia harus segera putar otak kalau tidak ingin Sasuke terus menerus bersikap menyebalkan. Ia lalu menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Dari dahi, turun ke mata, pindah ke hidung, dan berakhir ke bibir. Semua terpahat sempurna. Tapi mungkin Tuhan lupa memberikan hati yang hangat kepadanya hingga sikapnya seperti ini. Atau mungkin hatinya tertukar sama es batu. _Nobody's perfect_. Lidahnya kemudian berdecak sebal dan dengan spontan ia menarik gemas wajah Sasuke dan langsung mendaratkan sebuah ciuman. Setengah di pipi, setengahnya lagi di bibir.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Alis Sakura terangkat tinggi. "Akhirnya mau bicara juga." Ujung bibirnya melengkung, tersenyum jahil. Ia tak menduga kecupan nanggung dan mendadak itu mampu membuat Sasuke membuka mulut. Seringaiannya pun semakin lebar saat mendapati kekasihnya terkesiap lalu buru-buru memalingkan wajah dengan muka yang merah padam.

"Maafkan aku, ya? Ayo, pulang." Sakura menggamit lengan Sasuke dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan dalam hening. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut hitam itu. Namun Sakura yakin bahwa kekasihnya sudah tak marah lagi. Terbukti dengan genggaman tangannya yang semakin erat.

Akhirnya, hari ini berakhir dengan damai.

* * *

"Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura bergegas menghentikan langkah kekasihnya sebelum pemuda itu mencapai gerbang. "Kenapa sih?" tanyanya gusar. Tak ada angin tak hujan, tiba-tiba Sasuke mendiamkannya lagi. Dan dari gejala-gejala yang ditimbulkan : muka ditekuk, sorot mata tajam, alis bertaut, bibir dikulum, Sakura bisa menyimpulkan satu hal. Sasuke sedang ngambek dan ia tak tahu karena apa.

Gadis itu menghela napas. "Coba ngomong. Salahku apa?"

"Sekelompok dengan Neji." Suara baritonnya menyahut. "Aku tak suka."

Sakura cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ia tak heran jika Sasuke bisa tahu hal sekecil itu meski mereka berdua menempati fakultas yang berbeda. Pasti ia mendapatkan informasi dari Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu memang didapuk sebagai mata-mata untuk mengawasi Sakura di kampus. Dasar bocor.

"Kau bisa ikut menemani aku untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama Neji. Jadi aku tak perlu berdua saja dengannya."

Sasuke masih diam.

Iris hijau Sakura pun terpejam sesaat sebelum...

'CUP.'

Bibir tipisnya menyentuh lembut ujung hidung Sasuke.

"Jangan marah _._ "

Sekali lagi, hari ini berakhir dengan damai.

* * *

"Gawat!"

Ino mengernyit heran memandangi Sakura yang tengah memegang ponselnya dengan tampang masam. Ia lalu menghentikan gerakan jari-jarinya di _keyboard_ laptop dan melipat kedua tangan di atas meja. Ia sekarang berada di kediaman Sakura untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari Kakashi- _sensei_ saat gadis merah muda itu tiba-tiba memekik tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ada apa, Jidat?"

Sakura menggigit bibir. "Aku tak sempat mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke. Ada sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab."

Ino langsung menimpuknya dengan tisu. "Kupikir apa."

"Tapi... Dia pasti akan..."

'TING TONG.'

Benar saja. Ia bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring. Sakura menepuk jidat lalu segera bangkit melompat untuk segera membukakan pintu, meninggalkan Ino yang terbengong-bengong sendirian.

Hal yang pertama yang Sakura lihat saat pintu terbuka ialah wajah bete Sasuke yang dikombinasikan dengan lipatan tangan di dada. Tuh, kan. Ngambek lagi.

"Maaf, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku lupa memberitahumu." Sakura memasang mata memelas. "Aku dan Ino sedang mengerjakan tugas. Kau bisa tunggu di dalam. Sebentaarrrr saja."

Sakura dan Sasuke memang telah berencana untuk pergi merayakan _anniversary_ mereka di bioskop. Namun gadis itu dengan bodohnya malah melupakan janji tersebut dan alhasil, Uchiha Sasuke si tampan dari goa hantu ini, kembali merajuk dengan suksesnya.

Sasuke tetap diam.

Dan Sakura pun tak punya pilihan lain. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa menenangkan pemuda ini hanyalah...

'CUP.'

Sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di kedua mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang terpejam.

"Maafkan aku."

* * *

"Ssst..."

Sakura mengangkat wajah menghadap Ino ketika gadis berponi kangen band itu mencoleknya pelan.

"Ada apa?"

Ino meletakkan satu telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk memelankan suaranya.

"Ada apa?" Ia mengulang pertanyaannya dengan suara lirih.

Dagu Ino menunjuk ke arah sofa panjang yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. Tampak seorang pemuda tengah berbaring terlentang dengan wajah tertutup buku. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke dan Ino secara bergantian. Masih bingung. Ini anak mau ngomong apa?

"Kenapa sih?" Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino yang duduk di seberang meja.

"Jangan keras-keras. Nanti pacarmu dengar." Mata biru itu melotot.

Sakura mengibaskan tangan. "Tenang saja. Dia tidur. Pakai headset pula. Tak akan dengar." Sasuke yang sedang terlelap memang akan menjelma menjadi siluman kebo. Mau dibangunkan pakai petasan juga tak akan menimbulkan efek. Paling orang yang membangunkan akan digampar sedikit, lalu Sasuke pun akan kembali molor.

"Kau tak merasa ada yang aneh dengan dia?"

"Hah?" Sakura melongo. "Apanya yang aneh?"

"Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu bertingkah seperti balita. Sedikit-sedikit marah. Sedikit-sedikit merajuk. Dia habis keserempet bajaj?"

Sakura membungkam mulutnya sendiri agar tak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ino sialan. Tapi ia menimbang-nimbang. Kalau boleh jujur, ia pun mengakui bahwa akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke memang cenderung sensitif. Ia mudah ngambek bahkan hanya untuk hal seremeh apapun. Kemungkinan besar pemuda itu memang habis keserempet bajaj, disenggol abang-abang, atau...

"Lagi PMS kali."

Dan sepasang sahabat itu pun terkikik bersama. Seraya tertawa, Sakura sekali lagi memandang Sasuke dengan sayang. Ia sadar, kekasihnya bukanlah malaikat. Di balik semua kelebihan yang ia punya, tersimpan semua sikap yang menjengkelkan itu. Tetapi ia yakin, seluruh tingkah aneh Sasuke semata-mata hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia takut kehilangan.

Gadis itu tersenyum geli. Toh, cuma dibutuhkan satu kecupan untuk membujuk Sasuke yang sedang merajuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Tadi malem sebelum tidur, tiba-tiba dapet ilham. Makanya pas ada waktu kosong dikit, langsung ngebut ngetiknya. Biar gak lupa. Untuk fic yang lain, harap sabar menunggu ya (kalo ada yang nunggu). Soalnya ada beberapa draft fic juga yang butuh diselesaikan. Jadi harus satu-satu :D

Btw, terima kasih sudah membaca :)

Akhir kata,

Mind to review?

 **.**

* * *

 **Omake :**

Sakura dan Ino tak tahu, bahwa pemuda yang sedang mereka gosipkan tersebut, ternyata sama sekali tak tidur. Ia hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan buku dan menyumbat telinganya dengan _headset_ tanpa menyalakan pemutar musik di ponselnya. Ia mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka sambil tersenyum tipis. Kalau sampai pacar _pink_ -nya tahu bahwa ia pura-pura ngambek karena ada maunya, ia pasti sudah dicubit sampai mampus.

Tapi jangan sekali-sekali menyalahkan dirinya. Salahkan Sakura yang telah menciumnya secara tiba-tiba ketika tragedi pertemuannya dengan si bayi gendeng Sasori tempo hari. Di situlah awal mulanya ia menyadari bahwa perlakuan lembut dan kecupan hangat dari gadis itu sungguh-sungguh mampu membuatnya bahagia.

Jadi tidak salah kan kalau ia berpura-pura?


End file.
